coronationstreetfandomcom-20200215-history
PC Matthews
PC Matthews was involved in four matters involving residents of Coronation Street. In September 2013, Karl Munro reached the end of the line after torching the Rovers six months earlier, causing a blaze which killed firefighter Toni Griffiths and then murdering Sunita Alahan who he thought was the only other person who knew he was responsible. Craig Tinker however had seen Karl leaving the empty pub on the night of the fire and he began to terrorise the lad. He broke after a few weeks and told his mother, Beth, all that had happened and the police were alerted. At the same time, Dev Alahan had reached his own conclusions and cornered Karl in the pub where a fight broke out between the two men and Karl's new wife, Stella heard his confessions of murder. He held her in the cellar as the police arrived and DS Willets told Matthews to call for back-up. Within the pub, Stella persuaded Karl to give himself up and it was Matthews who pulled him to the ground to search him before Willets read him his rights and arrested him. Almost exactly a year later, Matthews called at 15a Victoria Street to see Lloyd Mullaney when a complaint of harassment had been made against him by Neil Beckett. The complaint was vexatious as Neil couldn't stand the fact that Lloyd and his estranged wife Andrea were an item and he was conducting a campaign against the two. Matthews took Lloyd down to Weatherfield Police Station where the matter was dropped though Lloyd was counselled to keep away from Neil in the future, and not the other way round. The following July, Matthews and a colleague were called to 18a Victoria Street where Leanne Tilsley, Liz McDonald and Simon Barlow were being held hostage by deranged brewery rep Dan Jones. Leanne had revealed to Liz that Dan had been one of her clients in her days as a prostitute and, as Liz was in a relationship with him, she kicked him into touch in front of his daughter and his boss. Dan lost his job and Lucy's love and took his anger out on the two women. Liz and Simon managed to get out of the flat and Leanne talked Dan round by pointing out that his daughter would have to visit him in prison if he didn't see sense. She then managed to escape and the police arrested Dan soon afterwards. Matthews told the two women that they and Simon would be needed to give statements. Four months later in November, an upset and embarrassed Steph Britton eventually spoke to police after her ex-boyfriend Jamie Bowman had posted compromising photos of her online. Apparently seriously in debt and needing money from winning upcoming race car events, Jamie used the threat of posting the photos in order to blackmail Steph's brother Luke into driving the race car. Although Luke did initially comply, he refused to be drawn in any further and despite trying to appeal to Jamie's better nature, he duly carried out his threat. When a reluctant Steph came clean to boyfriend Andy Carver, he and Luke tracked Jamie down to the Bridge Inn, a pub that Jamie was known to frequent. As Steph and her boss Leanne arrived outside the pub, Luke and Andy left the premises - shortly followed by Jamie, who was immediately arrested by Matthews and his colleague on suspicion of disclosing private and sexual images with intent to cause distress. List of appearances 2013 *Fri 13th Sep ((2) 2014 *Mon 15th Sep (2) 2015 *Wed 22nd Jul *Fri 27th Nov (2) Category:Coronation Street characters Category:2013 minor characters Category:2014 minor characters Category:Police officers Category:2015 minor characters